


Out of the Cold

by RighteousNerd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Philinda 24 Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousNerd/pseuds/RighteousNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda have a mission on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Cold

Melinda hates the cold. Hates how it creeps past her layers, how it settles deep into her bones. She hates how it lingers even after warmth has already started to prickle at her skin. It's that kind of cold now, the kind that leaves her longing for blazing fires and over sized sweaters. 

The snow is coming down heavily outside, great piles of it building up around them, blocking the paths and roads. They had been expected at a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house the next town over for post mission debrief, but with the steady onslaught of freezing weather the order had come through to stay put. After the command had been made, Phil had called around until he had secured the last room available anywhere. They were just lucky the small motel had a vacancy because, after all, it was Christmas Eve. Single room with a double bed. Melinda didn't mind sharing, not with him and not when it was so cold and she wanted to know just how warm he would be beside her. 

They had slogged through sleet to get here, S.H.I.E.L.D. issued winter wear pulled tightly over tactical gear and suit alike. Phil had been silent, an unusual and fraught quiet settling over him, and Melinda knew the bleakness of his mood had nothing to do with the weather or the change in plans. They've been officially partners for three years now, friends for even longer, and while it's not the first Christmas they've spent together, it is the first they've spent on assignment. It's making him miserable.

Phil loves Christmas. She's seen it first hand. She's been there for a proper Coulson Christmas, been with him as his mother went all out with food and decoration. He had told her once that, after his father died, his mother had always made an extra effort on the holidays. The more they missed him, the bigger she went. Eventually, he had said, it became no longer about who was missing but rather that they were still together. Melinda had been rather hoping he would invite her again this year, had wanted to spend another holiday with him, but then there was a mission and that was that. Phil was his usual competent and professional self during the op, but now that it's completed she knows he's thinking about home. 

While she does a cursory perimeter check, he gets them checked in. She arrives back just in time to catch his longing gaze sweep over the meager lobby decorations. This will not do.

It's not the nicest place they've ever stayed, but it's by far not the worst. At least the heat works, and the first thing Phil does is crank it up and then insist Melinda take the first shower, claiming her shivers are worse than his.

The water pressure is sub par, but she revels in the heat, letting it pour over her and ease past the ice in her veins. When she finally emerges, having been careful to save him some hot water, he hands her a cup of tea as he shuffles tiredly past her into the bathroom. It's weak herbal tea, she has no idea where he possibly could have gotten it, but it's hot and appreciated. 

Melinda sips her tea, taking in the small motel room, and listening for the shower to start. She can work with this.

***

Phil turns the taps off, stepping out of the shower. Drying himself quickly, he shimmies back into his cold clothing. At least they aren't damp, the snow gear having taken the brunt of the slush and sleet.

His reflection in the mirror looks tired. And miserable. He supposes that's accurate. With his chosen profession, it was only a matter of time before he was going to start missing holidays, but still, the absence pulls at him. Maybe eventually he will get used to it, not being home for christmas, and maybe he should suck it up and get it together now. After all, he doesn't want to bring Melinda down. The mission and weather will do that enough, and he doesn't want to add to it with his moping. Especially when he's so grateful she's there. Christmas was a time to be near the people you care about, and while he hates that he is so far from home, at least he isn't far from her. 

He shivers in his clothes and hopes that the tea helped. Melinda isn't a fan of winter. She likes sun and sky, and being effortlessly warm. A part of him is already fantasizing about what he'd like to do to warm her up, while another part of him is trying to keep in mind that they will be sharing a bed later so he'd better cool it with the fantasies. The rest of him is just tired.

He steps out of the bathroom, hoping to crawl directly into bed, but instead comes face to face with ... twinkle lights? The room lights are dimmed, but the new additions glitter out at him in multicolor. 

"Oh" he says in exhale, all coherent thought swiftly evaporating. A garland of green is draped across the curtain rod, lights sparkling from within the fake pine needles. A small, brightly lit Christmas tree sits on top of the table. Next to it, perches a small plastic Santa, looking ready to deliver presents to all those who have been nice. And amidst all of it, stands Melinda May. In that moment, she is the brightest thing he has ever seen.

Crossing the room, he reaches out letting his fingers brush carefully against the fake pine needles of the tree. He turns to her, grinning happily, and asks, "For me?"

Beaming back at him, she reaches over to press a button on the boot of the tiny plastic Santa. There's a lurch, and the Santa begins to dance, a robust rendition of 'Let it snow' filling the air around them. 

Phil can't help but laugh, overjoyed, and moves to hug her but Melinda surprises him again, leaning up to press her lips against his. It's sweet and soft, and warmth spreads in his chest as he pulls her tighter against him. The last chorus of 'let it snow' plays out, and the Santa ends his dance with a little shake. Their kiss ends too, and in the quiet she rests her head against his chest. 

"I didn't see any mistletoe." He whispers, not ready to let go.

"I didn't think we'd need it." She whispers back.

"Melinda..." He's stunned. She's stunned him, and blessedly so. Its all left him speechless, so he says the first thing that comes to mind. "Did you steal all of the decorations from the lobby?"

"I didn't steal all of them." She says softly, but Phil can still hear the determination in her voice. "Besides, I don't know if it's stealing when they never left the building. More like relocation."

"You relocated Christmas. For me."

"It's not much, and I know it's not the same, but I didn't want you to miss it."

He kisses her again, quickly, still in awe of her. He likes the kissing, thinks he might want to do a lot more of it. Maybe someplace warmer. "It's perfect."


End file.
